Let the Elid Flood
Quest details Walkthrough Talk to Farmer Ali, (not Ali the Farmer), he is located south-west of Pollnivneach, close to the summoning obelisk. Ali is a small, thin farmer, only wearing a whiter version of the Slave robe and a rake. Farmer Ali is busy raking his plants. Various people are caring buckets of water *'Farmer Ali:' *Sight* *'Player:' You look sad, tell my, what's going on? *'Farmer Ali:' T-Thirsty... Give Farmer Ali a waterskin. *'Farmer Ali:' Thank... y-you... *'Player:' Why is everybody so busy caring bucket's of water? *'Farmer Ali:' W-well... The river, it should have flooded already... I don't understand... My crops need water... *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Farmer Ali:' I'm... not allowed to talk when I'm am working... Speak to my boss... Ali the Head farmer. Opens quest dialogue. Pick yes. *'Player:' Where is Ali the head farmer? *'Farmer Ali:' West of the river... Must... continue work... Ali the Head Farmer, he is a big man, even somewhat bigger than the player. *'Player:' Hello. You look sad, what's with you? *'Farmer Ali:' *Sigh*, every year, the river, Elidinis river, floods. Making farming in the desert possible and this year, it should have happened month's ago! *'Farmer Ali:' Despite my man's best efforts, the crops are dying! *'Player:' That's sounds terrible! *'Farmer Ali:' It is! We are praying at Crondis to give us water... But the prayers remain unanswered. We are praying at Elidinis to give us more water... Still the prayers are unanswered. People become sick so we pray at Het. But no one listens to our prayers! If this continues, not just the crops, but also the people, my people will die! *'Player:' What can I do to help you? *'Farmer Ali:' Well... You should go to the "place were the river begins" and find out what is blocking the water... I will reward you if you do! Go to the Water Ravine Dungeon and ask Nirrie, Tirrie or Hallak about the river. *'Nirrie:' Well done on breaking the curse! *'Tirrie:' But it looks like you want *'Hallak:' to tell use something. *'Player:' The Elid, it didn't flood yet! *'Tirrie:' ! *'Nirrie:' Due some strange power, Elidinis couldn't return to this *'Tirrie:' world, though, she still can talk *'Hallak:' in our heads. You should mine some *'Tirrie:' Sandstone, and make a hollow ring *'Hallak:' of it, using magic. Then you must *'Tirrie:' fill it with water of the River. Take the *'Hallak:' ring to the Elidinis statuette and bless it *'Tirrie:' then return to us. Talk to Lazim (without the Ring of charos) *'Lazim:' Hello again adventurer... *'Player:' I need your help. *'Lazim:' For my help, I expect something in return... *'Player:' 1000 coins? *'Lazim:' Seems fine. If you give me 5 waterskin too. *'Player:' Deal. What do you need for the ring? *'Lazim:' 1 kg sandstone, 100g granite, 5 earth runes. To make the 100g Granite you must use use a Chisel on 500g granite, toolbelt does work. After you gave him these, he uses magic to make a ring (looking like alching) and you get a Ring of Elidinis (unf), go to the river Elid, and use a Bucket on the river to get a Bucket of water (it must be done at this way, else the quest journal doesn't update!) use the Bucket of water on the Ring of Elidinis (unf) to get an Ring of Elidinis (unb). Go to the Shrine of Elidinis, you will and use the ring on it, it becomes a Ring of Elidinis. Water rebellion Return to the Water Ravine Dungeon, a water elemental (level 130) attacks you, as well as a Reborn Black golem, a Reborn Grey golem and a Reborn White golem (level 120), the Golems needs to be killed like before in the Spirits of the Elid quest and the water elemental is just a normal boss with an high hitting magic-type attack. After you defeated them, talk to one of the spirits of Elid. *'Nirrie:' Hello Player, have you *'Tirrie:' completed the ring? *'Player:' Yes, I did! *'Hallak:' Give it to us *'Tirrie:' so we can talk *'Nirrie:' to Elidinis. *'Player:' Sure! *You hand the ring over to the spirits of the Elid *'Hallak:' Hmm *'Tirrie:' Yes *'Nirrie:' Understood *'Tirrie:' Elidinis told us that she uses *'Nirrie:' a power source that enables her to *'Hallak:' control the river. But for *'Nirrie:' some reason, its removed from it's *'Tirrie:' place. Meaning that she lost her *'Hallak:' grip over the river! *'Player:' That's why the water elemental attacked me! *'Tirrie:' Oh no! That's terrible! The river is betraying her! Or it is corrupted *'Hallak:' by black magic! The water will stop you on your task! They *'Nirrie:' don't want to be controlled anymore! *'Player:' Also, the golems I fought earlier, were back to live! *'Nirrie:' Wait, you fought the golems! They are sacred to the desert! They were a gift from Saradominists! *'Player:' But the came back to live! *'Nirrie:' Must be the water elementals doing. Water is a element, that has healing abilities. *'Player:' How can I stop this? *'Hallak:' I... forgot... *'Nirrie:' we... forgot... Perhaps... no... *'Tirrie:' there is a island in the *'Nirrie:' middle of this dungeon *'Hallak:' go there, look what you can find there... *'Tirrie:' good luck. Wield any type Crossbow and a Mithril grapple and talk to the spirits again. *'Nirrie:' That might work. Now you will shoot your grapple, though, the grapple breaks. *'Nirrie:' The island is too hard *'Tirrie:' you must make something stronger. You need a Rope, a Adamant bolt and a Adamant bar. Smith a Adam grapple tip, and use the Adamant bolt on it, last use the rope on it. Talk to the spirits again. *'Nirrie:' That must work. You will shoot your grapple and you will go to the island in the middle of the lake. Search the stalagmite's on the island until you find a blue orb, return to the spirits. *'Player:' Guy's look what I found! *'Nirrie:' Guys?! *You show them the orb, it begins to glow. *'Hallak:' Owaaah! *'Player:' What's happening?! *'Nirrie:' Wait I *'Nirrie:' remember something! *'Hallak:' there are five of these and *'Nirrie:' they have the power to let the *'Hallak:' Elid flood! Though, someone or something *'Nirrie:' must have stolen them! *'Tirrie:' Search them, it's likely that *'Hallak:' they are still in the *'Tirrie:' desert, use your orb *'Nirrie:' to find it. One last *'Hallak:' thing, don't forgot to *'Tirrie:' evade the rebelling river *'Hallak:' it might attack you. *'Player:' Ok. Go search the orbs, use your orb to located the other's. Note: don't get close to the river if you don't want to be attacked by level 100 water elementals. Click on "inspect orb". It doesn't matter which orb you get first, though, the more orbs you have, the better the inspect orb becomes. Though, the fifth orb must be found last. The Second orb The second orb is located at the river part west of the Lizards and the place around the lizards, Inspect all cacti with a Knife in your inventory (or toolbelt). Inspect the blue orb sometimes so you can find the second blue orb. Third orb The third orb is located at the river part between Nardah and Pollnivneach, inspect the Cacti with a Knife in your inventory (or toolbelt). Inspect the blue orb sometimes so you can find the third blue orb. When you find the third blue orb, an monster close to you might attack you. Fourth orb You can find him at the river part west of Wanderer, inspect some sand heaps, until you find the 4th orb, a level 126 Desert wolf will attack you, you can kill it, or run away. Last orb This one must be done last! You must go to the sea west from Sophanem, kill three crocodiles, an enormous crocodile named K'rool will appear. K'rool has an golden mark on his back. He is combat 150. Once you defeated him, he will flee in the waters, dropping the last blue orb. Talk to Nirrie, Tirrie or Hallak. *'Player:' I have found them! *You show them the orbs. A cutscene will play. The five orbs will glow, and the spirits are clearly effected by it. K'rool is seen lurking at the background. *'Hallak:' We remember it all! Someone *'Tirrie:' stole the orbs, and wiped our *'Nirrie:' memories! We know the location of *'Tirrie:' of Elidinis' temple now! We *'Nirrie:' Will make a path to it. Another cutscene will play. The Spirits are holding their hands in the air, and the fire becomes much bigger. The camera zoom's south, the water split's aside and make a path (just like Moses). The camera return's to the spirits. *'Hallak:' You can go to the *'Tirrie:' temple of Elidinis. *'Nirrie:' Also, you must take this. *'Hallak:' to see the temple. *Hallak hands you the ring of Elidinis. *'Hallak:' Good luck. The Temple of Elidinis Go to the temple of Elidinis. When you walk at the waterpath, eventually a cutscene will play. You see immense mist, the mist turns into a temple, the temple of Elidinis. You see a big a big statuette of Elidinis, inside the wall, with two door's next to her (one at each side). A small stream of water streams beneath her. The temple looks a bit like Uzer, but has some aquatic colors. Try to open one door. The orbs will glow, and the door opens. It's recommended to bank the 5 orbs and to keep Elidinis ring. Then return to the temple of Elidinis. As you enter the temple, you will see a small stream of water, coming out of a golden bowl. The bowl however, appears to be nearly empty. You must fill the bowl, before it runs out of water. This is set at 15 minutes. You must activate the sluices in the northern and southern chambers, you can't enter the western chambers. It doesn't matter which room you pick first. Icthlarin's chamber Enter the northern chamber, it's shaped like a Ankh and there and within the + there are 2 smaller rooms, in bother rooms a Altar of Icthlarin stands. First you must look at the east chamber. Three Mummies (level 100) will attack you, kill these. Take the ashes and use them on the Altar of Icthlarin in the chamber. Go to the west chamber, another three Mummies (level 100) will attack you, kill them and use their ashes on the Altar of Icthlarin the chamber. Go to the pool in northern part the O) of the Ankh. Click on the sluice, a puzzle will appear. You must solve it. It's a n-puzzle, of the Menaphite gods. It's a 5x5 puzzle. Once you solved it, Click on the sluice again, to make a small stream of water appear. If you done this first, the amount of second's will go down half as fast, if you done it after Amascut's room, the amount of second's will not drop more. Icthlarin's Puzzle 1.png|The first puzzle Icthlarin's Puzzle 2.png|Solution Icthlarin's Puzzle Completed.png|Completed Click on the sluice again, a small stream of water will appear. Amascut's chamber Enter the southern chamber, just like Icthlarin's room its shaped like a ankh (though it's opposite now and there are two smaller rooms containing go to the east room, you find three Mummies (level 100), that will attack you, kill these. Take the ashes and use them on the Altar of Amascut. Go to the west chamber, another three Mummies (level 100) will attack you, kill them and use their ashes on the Altar of Amascut in the chamber. Go to the pool in southern part of the Ankh. You must take all 15 Unholy Shards around the pool, then you must solve this puzzle. You must solve it and if you done it open the sluice and a small stream of water will appear. If you done this first, the amount of second's will go down half as fast, if you done it after Icthlarin's room, the amount of second's will not drop more. Amascut's Puzzle 1.png Amascut's Puzzle 2.png Amascut's Puzzle 3.png Use the Unholy Ankh on the sluice and a small stream of water will appear. Tumeken's room You can enter Tumeken's room now. The puzzle is pretty hard, but first you need to kill 8 Water elementals (level 100, they are all aggressive, and its a multicombat area). Once you defeated the level 100 elementals, some other water elementals of 41 (rare), 50, 55, 64 (most common), 72, 80, 90 and 100 (rare) will spawn, all coming from the "horns". Three monkeys (level 3), a Human (level 10), a Scarab) (level 10) and a Crocodile (level 10) will spawn. You need to place them at the right "area". The monkeys do not get along with each other. The human is crazy, old and sick. The scarab is is isolating himself from anything and the crocodile is constantly eating. You must place them at a place to protect the Elidinis shrine. It is recommended to place the human at the north area, the monkey at the west area, the crocodile at the Shrine and the scarab at the southern area. If one of them is placed at the right area, their combat level will change into 140. You need to go to all altars and pray at them (if you do this your prayer will be fully restored). If you have prayed at one altar, you must return to the shrine. You must prevent the water elementals of coming near the shrine, luckily one of the animal's (or the human) will help you protect the shrine). The Shrine has 10000 LP, and once it's destroyed, you need to do it all over again. You can heal the Shrine for 1000 LP at the cost of 1/8 Prayer points and you can heal the animals for 333 LP for 1/24 prayer points. Once 4 altars are prayed upon, the combat levels of the water elementals will become: 64 (most common), 72, 80, 90 and 100 (rare) and if one is left, the combat will always be 100. Once you prayed at all altars, all elementals will insteadly die. The animals will give you an amulet. The amulet will look different depending on how many of the animals are still alive. They will tell you that their masters ordered them to help the wife of their creator. They teleport away. The last task is repairing Tumeken's sluice. Return to the spirits of Elid. Material collector The spirits will tell you Tumeken's sluice is scared and made from rare materials. They will give you a "Scroll of sluice". To repair the sluice, you need: *A pure magical stone, with the magical power of the The Stern Judges of Icthlarin in it. *Aquanite bar, the ore can be found close to Nardarine's village. *Sunstone, the stone can be found at the city of Uzer. The magical stone can be made by using Pure essence, when having the Scroll of sluice in your inventory, on the four obelisks with the Diamonds of Azzanadra of the Jaldraocht Pyramid. Aquanite ore can be mined, west of Nardah, in the crevice with the Genie. The ore is behind his bookshelf. The Genie will stop you from entering, and wants another "copse" of the oldest man in Nardah, so he will become even mightier. Go back to Ali the Head Farmer, ask him some copse, he gives you some. Go to Ghaslor the Elder, give him the copse, he will refuse to take something like that, so you must pack it into an Magic box and use a Bolt of cloth on it. Give it to Ghaslor the Elder, he will gladly take it, but then he will give it back to you. Return to the Genie. He will be happy and allow you to mine the Aquanite ore. Use the ore on any furnace. The last one, Sunstone can be found at Uzer. Climb the temple, and search the head, to get the Sunstone. Sunstone.png Return to the Spirits of the Elid. Now you will make the sluice choose the model that is needed for the sluice. Now use the Sluice-part on the Sluice. And activate the sluice. Last part Now you must get the orbs from you bank and make sure you have at least 4 free inventory spaces! Go to the water bowl in the middle of the temple, and use the orbs on it. Now the orbs will change into a Het, Apmeken, Crondis and Scabaras orb, one remains unchanged. The next part is based at the lore Tumeken's Dream. First, place the Het orb, at the north pedestal. Second place the Apmeken orb at the west pedestal. Third place the Crondis orb at the east pedastal. Fourth place the Scabaras orb at the south pedastal and lastly place the orb on the bowl. A man will appear. The man is revealed to be K'rool. He will tell you that he has the ability to change himself into a crocodile and that he is a follow of Crondis. One day he had a dream, of a beautiful red haired woman, who told him about Menaphos and how greedy they are. She also told him that Crondis is getting fewer and fewer worshipers. The red-haired woman told him that he had to go to the ruined temple of Elidinis and that he had to take the 5 orbs and also that he had to demolish some parts of the temple. He will then fight you, he is level 150 spawns 4 level 100 water elementals and during the fight he spawns three Crondis priests, who heal K'rool. Kill them and then kill K'rool, though he will teleport away. A cutscene plays, the river Elid finally floods! Go to the Spirits of the Elid, they will give you you reward. Reward * * * * * * * An exp lamp (1000 exp). * You can talk to Farmer Ali to get 5-100 seeds each day. * You can bring the Enchanted water tiara to the spirits of Elid to exchange it for an Elidinis hat and you can bring the robes of Elidinis, so they will bless it, so it provides complete protection from the desert heat along with some combat stats. The river remains flooded for a day, then it will return to it's normal size so it does not hinder you. Required for completing * Desert quest finale Category:Desert quests Category:Rework